


one step forward (two steps back)

by meredy, seijuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredy/pseuds/meredy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijuro/pseuds/seijuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's an idiot. Kasamatsu's not much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. failure

**Author's Note:**

> He wasn’t good with babying people, wasn’t good with pep talks, wasn’t what Kise wanted or needed. (by _talia_ )
> 
> ALSO! there are bound to be some inaccuracies regarding what actually went down in canon but for the sake of this prompt i bent it a little hence the canon divergence

**xxiii: failure**  
 _canon divergence._

* * *

 

He found Kise sitting by the steps of the gym, still in his jersey. The basketball bag next to him didn’t look any emptier, and Kasamatsu doubted he’d even taken one step into the locker room yet.

Kise spoke first. “I lost,” he said, but it sounded jagged and raw and something Kasamatsu wouldn’t have anything to say back to. “I lost and--”

“Your leg,” Kasamatsu said, kneeling beside him. “How is it?” He wasn’t normally one for hopping topics, but Kise looked so goddamn _sad_ and that was _weird_ , especially since Kise was normally so--

“It’s okay,” Kise lied; Kasamatsu had seen him struggling to pull himself up; Kasamatsu had seen him shudder before each step. “It was a lot worse during the game, but I think I can play on it.”

“You’re not playing on it.” Standing up, Kasamatsu moved to sit beside him.

Kise whipped around, eyes wide. “But we have another game tomorrow! What are we going to--”

“ _We_ have another game tomorrow. _We_. The team.” He wasn’t good with babying people, wasn’t good with pep talks, wasn’t what Kise wanted or needed. “Have a little faith in us, yeah?” Kasamatsu nudged Kise’s arm gently.

Kise nodded slowly, eyes downcast. “I--”

He didn’t like that, not one bit. Seeing Kise angry was upsetting, but seeing Kise sad was worse. It didn’t help that he didn’t have the words to make things right. “We lost,” Kasamatu said. “It happens. It wasn’t your fault.”

Kise nodded, and in that small moment, Kasamatsu swore he was looking at someone different from the cocky asshole who swaggered into the Kaijou gym in a suit.

“We lost,” Kise repeated. “But we’ll win next time.”

He took it back. Maybe it was just a trick of the light. “Alright,” Kasamatsu said, standing back up again. He was trying to bite back a smile, but something told him he hadn’t succeeded. Offering Kise his hand, Kasamatsu smacked him gently in the arm with the other. “But first, get around to those extra laps. The rest of the team’s been going wild looking for you.”


	2. seeking solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Kise realizes when he’s seventeen that maybe, just maybe, things won’t be so bad this time." (by _dani_ )
> 
> set in an au, i suppose! i didn't write it with the canon divergent in mind but i suppose you could probably fit it in somewhere if you'd really like!

fifteen — seeking solace 

* * *

 

Kise decides when he’s thirteen that he dislikes his family with a strong, _strong_ passion. He doesn’t use the word hate because he had been grown up to believe that it was such a strong word and as much as he despises his family, they had taught him to not just throw it around—like they do nowadays—so he tries to refrain from using it.  
He despises his family, the petty arguments, the pointless yelling and just about everything else. He doesn’t mind his sisters, he actually gets along with them sometimes—it’s just his parents, he hates the constant lying and sneaking around and when they finally decide that they’re considering a divorce, he shouldn’t be glad but he kind of is.  
Kise decides when he’s thirteen that he’s never going to settle down, he’s never going to have a serious relationship, never going to consider marriage, nothing of the such. He’s not reliving his parents life.

Kise decides when he’s fifteen and has his first _serious_ girlfriend after two years of messing around with girls and guys, dating them on and off, switching between them, that maybe, just maybe, this won’t be like his parents, maybe he was wrong before and maybe things will be okay, he’s not his parents after all—  
—they break up when he’s sixteen after his _ex_ girlfriend loses interest in him.  
Kise decides when he’s sixteen that he’s never, ever, _ever_ going to let himself get hurt like that again. He’d been so stupid, he’d actually believed they could last, he’d actually believed she liked him, he’d actually thought things might work out and they just—  
—didn’t.

Kise meets Kasamatsu when he’s seventeen with heavy eyes and clenched fists, stuck in some stuffy suit that his sisters had picked out for his mom’s wedding to his new _step father_ —he feels sick to his stomach when he even thinks about it.  
Kasamatsu approaches him and Kise recognizes him briefly, remembering him from high school and his automatic question is why is _he_ here.  
Kasamatsu answers him, explaining that he was a friend of Kise’s now step-brother and that he had gotten dragged into this.  
Kise almost laughs for the first time that night.  
He spends a long time with Kasamatsu, both of them just sitting on the floor and _talking_ and it’s kind of weird, Kise thinks, there’s so many people around them dancing, drinking, hell, even singing, and they’re just sitting there—  
—talking.  
Kise isn’t really used to it, he’s barely asked for his opinion or input on things nowadays but Kasamatsu seems _interested_ , he seems to care, even if it’s just a little bit—and Kise feels himself wanting to trust and get to know Kasamatsu.  
He hates it. He’d always vowed to himself that he’d never let anyone close enough to hurt him, that it’d always be him doing the hurting as much as he hated it, that he’d always be the one to let others down.  
Kise stops thinking when Kasamatsu gets up and stands directly in front of him.  
Kasamatsu stares at him for a few seconds before offering his hand out to Kise, a small grin across his face.  
“Come on, idiot,” he begins, biting down on his bottom lip to try to stop his grin. “Get up.”  
And Kise realizes when he’s seventeen that maybe, just maybe, things won’t be so bad this time.  
  
(They’re not.)

**Author's Note:**

> 100 themes challenge! we're not sure how often we'll be able to update, but we will definitely try our best! [here's the list we're using.](http://100themewriters.deviantart.com/art/The-Original-List-of-Themes-125161634)


End file.
